


We Wish Upon The Stars(ON HOLD)

by Fand0m_trashh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Anal Fingering, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Galaxy Garrison, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Platonic Soulmates, Protective Voltron Lions, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fand0m_trashh/pseuds/Fand0m_trashh
Summary: "It was like. . . A puzzle clicking in place. Things came so much easier than it would've if he were teamed up with someone else.And Keith was a little tiny irritated with the fact that he didn't know why."-In which Keith and Lance become friends at Galaxy Garrison and are oblivious to the fact that their soulmates until much later time.





	We Wish Upon The Stars(ON HOLD)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers!
> 
> As stated in the tags, this story is NOT canon compliant. Although there will be some plot scenes that are remaining the same, there are plenty that will be altered by me and my eventual co-writer.
> 
> This is a soulmate/soul bind AU and I never necessarily written and dealt with a fic like this so, please bear with me.
> 
> This is me, stepping out of my comfort zone once again. I have never really thought to write such long chapters before until today. And yes, although for some of you, 4k words isn't much at all, but for me, who enjoys posting short chapters, it is.
> 
> Rated E for vulgar language and eventual sexual content, such a masturbation, fingering, anal sex and more, as also stated in the tags.
> 
> Please, I hope you enjoy this new fic!
> 
> P.S. I'm pretty that Lance's last name isn't exactly said or spelled as I spelled it in this chapter and I I apoligze if it's wrong.

** **

** _We Wish Upon the Stars._ **

_Chapter One: Keith Meets Lance _

_ARC 1:_

  
  
  


** _ KEITH KOGAN MET LANCE MCCLAIN _ ** during one of his simulation classes.

Keith used to be the only 15 year old that was placed in one of the advanced flying simulating classes. He held that with secret pride on his shoulder when he stood in front of those who were at the top-three years older than him. 

He worked his ass off to be where he was. 

When Keith was accepted to be a student/cadet in Garrison's Flying Academy, he was overly relieved to be able to get away from the abusive family that were his legal foster guardians. Of course, it was kind of easy for him as if he weren't getting slapped and punched around. He was completely ignored.

So, when the opportunity came up on Career day in Freshman Leadership class, he didn't even hesitate to take one of the fliers and information sheets and fill it out with all that he knew of, including a forged signature of the woman that was his legal caretaker. 

Being qualified to actually be a student here to become on of the best flyer in his class made his teen boy pride morph into simple and _ earned _ pride.

He knows he has a temper on him. He knows that if he continues to shove his emotions down and that he can sometimes lash out at those who _ dar_e say something he did not like. He wasn't afraid of anything. He has learned and taught himself that sometimes, as long as you keep going, step by step, things will get better. 

But, that is only from the outside. 

Inside? Inside, he was a complete mess.

What exactly do people expect when one loses their father at the young age of 12, just to get thrown into the foster care system right away, only to be treated like shit countless of times by several "caretakers"? 

Keith is still dealing with the traumatic fact that his father is gone. And that he never knew a thing about his mother.

Except that apparently she "loved him very much".

Yeah what a load of shit, Keith think bitterly for the thousandth time. If that were the case she wouldn't have abandoned him and his father at the ripe age of one (which Keith has no recollection of obviously), nor would she have allowed for Keith to go through all the pain, physically and emotionally all by himself.

He didn't really trust anyone. Not really.

Except Shirogane. Shiro was a decent guardian. 

He still wonders how the hell that happened. A barely 21 year old taking in an ill mannered 13 year old under his wing and treating him with the affection and care he had always secretly craved for from those who did a shitty job at job. 

He may not express it as much as he should but, he really appreciates Shiro to the bottom of his dull beating heart.

As Keith said, he took absolute _ pride _ of being enrolled and accepted into one of the Advanced piloting classes. He didn't show it much but he definitely felt smug to have a higher score than his older peers in this class. He wore the invisible badge on his shoulder every day.

Now, all the sudden, things are changing.

The first time he encounters Lance head on is when he enters the class in a blur of brown skin and dark brown hair, _ long _ lanky legs, and a loud huff of "Sorry!" While the instructor was speaking.

All eyes were now on the tall teen, who's now looking like he been caught in a lie, his big blue eyes wide and darting in every which away across the classroom.

"Mr. McClain! Nice of you to finally join my class. I hope the schedule change went well?"

Miss.Tamp's voice drifting in a loud echo as she fully addressed the student in front of the class.

McClain glanced at the teacher before looking down at his feet. His hands wringing together as he spoke.

"Y-yeah- I mean yes, ma'am. The counselor was still speaking with another student before she was ready for me. Then we ended up speaking about my sister, which lead to me being late because she-"

"I understand,McClain." Tamp cuts off the new kids rambling, which gets a few snickers from the student." You can go find yourself a seat now. We will be starting stimulation practice in the a few."

Lance tilts his head down in affirmation, his lips pressed gently together as he grips tighter on the handle of his backpack and makes his way to an open seat.

Which is seemingly just a few seats across from Lance.

Keith can't help but stare with a little frown on his face.

Keith swears he's seen him in the hallways a few times before. But he can't be sure.

McClain seems. . . nervous.

He seemingly squirming at the desk he is sitting at, eyes darting around the front of the class. 

He picks up on little things like this because he knows the feeling.

The nervous habit that takes over him during times of unease or when his temper will get the best of him. Squirming when Shiro will speak to him about his behavior. Tensing up when he feels like there were a lot of eyes on him when he's having a bad day.

Simple things. And Keith is able to pinpoint this with Lance. Whose seems to be probably having a tiny anxiety attack.

_ Grab his attention. _

_ Calm him down. _

_ He looks so nervous _.

The urge to do _ something _to ease that anxiety from this . . . Stranger that seems like to be the same age as him surprises him to the core.

Keith never felt the need to put anyone in ease except himself.

Never got the chance to do such a thing, even if he were speaking with Shiro about something that bothered him.

This is a complete stranger to Keith. And here he was feeling uneasy because McClain looked super nervous.

Keith must have made some nice, or was probably too obvious at his staring, because McClain turned to look at him.

_ His eyes are bluer this close. _

That was the first thought that comes to mind as they make eye contact.

Keith watched with curiosity as McClain's eyes grew , his mouth slightly opening in a silent gasp of sorts.

Keith watches as the brown skin along the boys impressively facial features bloom into the shade of a blush. 

Keith wasn't sure if he should be questioning that certain response or be. . . _ Pleased? _

Keith blinked at the student just as the boy snapped his mouth shut and his eyes dropped from Keith's gaze. McClain turns his head fully around so that he was now fully facing the front, sitting up tall and tense as he stared up at the board, listening to whatever Tamps was saying.

Huh.

Keith didn't know how to feel about that reaction at all.

He's sure he's seen him around the hallways. Maybe once or twice going to and from classes. Those eyes aren't very easy to forget. 

It wasn't like Keith was weirded out by the reaction, just confused. 

Keith can't even remember if the two ever spoken directly to one another. Then again, he tries to avoid as many people he can when it comes to those asking him questions and such.

So, perhaps Lance has spoken to him directly and Keith had disregarded everything that was said. He tends to keep to himself as much as possible.

Instead of dwelling on the odd reaction, Keoth instead focused on what was going on in front of him. The instructor was speaking about flying practice once again for the second time this week. 

Keith rolled his eyes mentally.

They take practice flying test every other Friday in this class. It wasn't like it was the real deal. They were "piloting" in set of teams. Which is usually two people on each team. They simulations were tricky every time they did this. It was get tricky, and more complex more and more as the class moved on.

Keith liked it. 

To be able to calculate and maneuver around certain simulated rocks and cliffs and bumps always made things more interesting. Keith (and whoever else he was partnered with) was always at _ least _ top-three levels head of the rest of the class. Keith always felt smug because, how often is it someone as young as him is able to physically beat those who have more experience?

_ Apparently, more other than himself _.

Keith glances to the side of him at student who was definitely younger than the others. Just like him. 

The brown skinned boy seemed to have lost some of that tension he had in his shoulders as he was listening and holding on to every word Tamps was saying. Even with only the side view expression Keith was able to pick out, he could tell that this dude was excited.

Those eyes seemed to be sparkling like freaking stars as Tamps broke down all that they were doing for the new kid's sake, hence everyone else knew the drill for months now. 

Keith eyes calculated the way the new dude was basically leaning over his desk, his posture angled as if he were trying to hear every _ single _detail Tamps was offering or giving. 

_ He looks determined _.

Keith let's out a little huff of air.

Keith barely even knows this person but he was _ definitely _intrigued.

  
  
  
  


** _○●○●○●○●_ **

  
  
  
  


"Kogane, I will be placing you with the new kid for simulations. Get with him now to speak about strategies."

Tamps barks at Keith, as he leans against the wall of the advanced simulation room.

Keith almost groaned.

_ Great _.

Of course they're gonna team him up with the new student. It's not like Keith wants to keep his high score, pr stay at the top of his class at all.

But Keith doesn't say this out loud. He clamps his mouth shut and makes his way towards McClain, he was looking around the room with a calculative look in his eyes. His blue eyes were looking over the room and the built-in small ship they had in the room somewhat in the middle of the room.

As soon as Keith gets within a talking distance, he speaks up.

"I guess we're partners."

His tone is dismissed of any emotion whatsoever. He schools his features into being blank just as McClain turned around towards him.

The tall lanky kid blinked at him. Then did it again and again before he spoke.

"Oh! Okay, yeah! That's super cool."

His voice boomed over Keith with the fast way he spoke and the loudness of his voice that he flinched away a little.

Blue eyes boy must have noticed it because he took a step back, his eyes now looking down as he muttered a sorry.

Keith wanted to be irritated, as he already was that he was teaming up with someone who couldn't get it together, but. . . He just didn't have the heart to show it.

So, he shrugged his shoulders before speaking up.

"It's cool. So, we're gonna be the third to last team going. The simulation itself shouldn't be as hard as Instructor Tamps likes to make it seem. They switch it, like, every week so, it's like just learning as you go."

Wow.

Keith didn't expect himself to be explaining all this to the dude. But seriously, how are you supposed to _ talk _ to someone who barely knew the ropes around something such as _ advanced simulation piloting _? This was really a job for Tamps but I think Blue eyes boy would have been overwhelmed a little. The first time Tamps explained things to him, he felt like he was on a roller coaster. She was someone who didn't necessarily like giving her students any pointers, but to let them learn as they go.

Blue Eyes seemed to be focusing though, which made Keith's anxiety about teaming up with the dude decrease.

(_ But seriously! Why the hell did Tamps team him up with someone that he was a little more familiar with! Was this some type of test? Hell, he had no idea if Blue Eyes was able to catch up and pay attention once it was there turn) _

The lanky dude shakes his head tightly, his eyes meeting Keith's gaze head on.

"Yeah. I mean, I figured it was going to be somewhat similar to what I was doing before I was bumped up and I'm just glad I wasn't really wrong."

Keith simply raised his eyebrows at the dude as he spoke. 

This kid really is a talker. Guess he'll have to get used to the quick if he's partnered with him.

"Okay…" Keith says, drawing out the word before he crossed his arms. He opened his mouth to begin by genuinely asking how he found his way in a advanced simulated piloting practice class for upper classmates, but wasn't able to when their teach spoke up to let everyone know that they were starting.

They all got in the correct order, with Keith amd Lance being the third group. They all stood up straight as the first two went forward to their simulation.

Keith had zoned out for awhile, mind drifting to the day finally ending and him being able to bitch about whatever bothered him to Shiro. 

Keoth definitely wouldn't say this out loud but it was definitely his favorite time of the day. Shiro didn't necessarily judge him. He usually just let him rant about any student or instructor or some idiot student he never laid eyes on coming up and trying to speak with him. Shiro always ended up either firmly telling him that he needs friends or that it would get better (which Keith would then roll his eyes dramatically and doubt it to th fullest).

He came to when they first group came out just a minutes after with one carrying a frown and the other having a look of indifference.

Keith smugly thinks that they more than likely weren't even able to pass the 6th level. Keith has no doubt that he could skyrocketed past their score and be one of the ones at top, as he has been for the last few months.

As the second group go, he gets himself in game, reminding himself not to rush through anything, think smart and to _pay_ _attention. _He doesn't want to be one to overthink, as he has done constantly before being bumped up, and mess up his personal best high out of his class.

He lets himself turn a little towards his partner and the first thing that draws his attention his the tension settling in those wide shoulders.

He lets his eye drift a little to how stiff McClain looked, how his mouth was pinched into a thin line, and how those eyes were definitely unfocused and shifting from across the room.

This bothers Keith more than anything at the moment.

The frown that finds itself on his lips, and the weird twisting feeling in his gut shows itself. He not fond of the new guy freaking out right before they're about to go. And he's _ definitely _not fond of why he is so freaking bothered by this fact.

Maybe part of the reason is, if Blue eyes isn't focused, then it's more than likely that their score will not be the best that, well, he could have done if he were on his own. The other part is his brain screaming at him to _ fix it _. To make that tension in his partner's shoulders and body ease. To make those darting eyes relax and focus. To make a little lift up of his mouth.

He didn't even realize that his mouth was moving before he could fully process in own wierd thoughts.

"If it makes you feel any better, as long as you can maneuver around a projected wall, you'll be okay."

Huh. Definitely not much of encouraging words.

But McClain was blinking at him, the tension still surrounding his being.

He watches as McClain glances at the half ship before looking back at him.

"I just don't want to make a fool out of myself. "

It was a soft, genuine confession. There was not trying to cover up the tension or the now frown that was forming on his mouth and Keith didn't really like how that made him feel even weirder. 

"You'll be fine." Keith states as gently as he could muster. "I got your back. We're partners, remember?"

And McClain, who looks at Keith with his now wide eyes, seems to let that sink in. And Keith watches as the tension slowly just eases out of him and how a grin takes place other than that stupid frown.

He can see the darkened look of a blush form a little along McClain's cheeks, just as Keith noticed the first say Keith sees Lance, and _ damn _, Keith actually looks this look quite a lot.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. We're partners."

Keith, unable to form a decent sentence that wouldn't come out as awkward and weird as he felt, just gives the kid a half grin of sorts. For the briefest second, he lets it linger there, as a way of showing that he was glad they understood one another before he turned his head the other way.

(He _ demands _ the forming blush forming and warming up his ears and face to disappear)

It's not long after, possibly not even a minute, when the next group walks out.

They look pleased enough with how far they got that they both carry grins on their faces.

Keith doesn't let that disappoint, but motivate him.

Keith and McClain both walk towards the half ship, head held high as the male their way inside. Keith sits down on the left while Lance sits on the right.

Keith turns towards Lance, who looks to be more focused, and gratefully relaxed, and says:

"Remember, I'm with you. We need to communicate to to another if we want to get as far as we can. Understood?"

The dazzling smile Blue Eyes shoots towards his way makes his heart go _ bu-dump _.

"Roger that, captain."

Keith lets himself snort at being called such thing (while secretly bathing in the minor nickname of sorts) before he focuses back in front of him.

The adrenaline kicks in, the hyper focus tones in just as the screen lights up to begin.

Keith is already gripping his handle just as the automatic voice speaks to tell them to get ready. There a count down starting at 10. He sees on the side of his eyes how McClain glances at him before he focuses in front of him.

** _-THREE. . . TWO. . . ONE. . . BEGIN!_ **

  
  
  
  
  


  * ○●○●○●○

  
  
  
  


Keith Feels like he's floating

His heart is beating rapidly fast. Almost to the point where it might be concerning.

His insides feel like they're moving, more like there are butterflies fluttering and moving through his stomach and chest and somehow reaching throughout his entire body.

His hands are steady though and so is his breathing.

But his eyes were wide just as he and McClain- no, _ Lance. He said his name was Lance _\- had stepped out of the small half ship.

He can still feel the sheer adrenaline and genuine _ excitement _and shock settle in his bones. But. . . It was much deeper than adrenaline or shock or ease.

It was _ so _ much deeper.

Having Lance as a partner was definitely something Keith didn't think he would enjoy or would work out. But it did. It definitely did.

It was amazing! It felt like they were in sync fully with another. Lance followed orders quickly and easily and Lance moved with as much wase as a water. He was fast but smooth. He was able to maneuver his way around thing with intent and calculation. Totally opposite from Keith.

Keith knew he was _ fast _ and quick. He know he's rigid but in a way fluid. He can move in the way he wants to move, but possibly might bump into this or that. 

But, with Lance? With Lanc it was totally different. It was so easy and it felt so good and oh my god, Keith was _ happy. _

He was happy to have someone who was close to his age and was just as good as him as a partner. It felt good.

He liked that feeling.

The class was eerily quiet as they made their way towards their spot so the next two groups can go.

They make eyes contact with one another and unconsciously, Keith soaked in the look Lance had in his eyes and the grin on his lips.

Damn, what the hell?

He's never felt so _ alive _ before like he is right now, with Lance grinning at him with such an open and bright expression on his face, and the adrenaline and something else entirely still holding on to him. 

It felt good.

Real good.

Keith sat there, basking in the comfort Lance had given him. It was a shock for Keith, but not an unpleasant one.

He just never expected. . . No. That's false.

He figured Lance was good for him to be transferred into the class. That much was pretty obvious. But, he never would have figured Lance was that good.

The kid has talent, that's for sure. He and Keith, though different flying skills, go neck and neck against one another.

And for some reason, instead of feeling bitterness of jealousy he probably would have felt if Lance was teamed up with someone else, he felt _ relieved. _

Not that he's saying that any of the other students are trash at piloting or team skills, because yeah, Keith struggles every now and then, but. . . Getting to team with Lance was exhilarating.

It was like. . . A puzzle clicking in place. Things came so much easier than it would've if he were teamed up with someone else. 

And Keith was a little tiny irritated with the fact that he didn't know _ why _.

At the end, when Tamps briefed them with the upcoming learning schedule next week, she explained how things usually work:

"Most of you know the drill. Scores will be posted by last name and it will be on the bulletin board by my classroom Saturday morning. Have a good weekend."

Class was dismissed, right on time for the bell to ring and everyone gather their stuff and headed out.

Keith had grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulders when Lance spoke.

"It was nice flying with you, Keith."

Keith glanced up and looked at Lance.

He was grinning, his bag over his own shoulder. 

Keith let a small grin of his own slip, because yeah, Lance's grins and smiles are contagious.

"Same to you, man. Where did you learn how to fly like that."

Lance eyes darted across the room that Keith notes is a nervous gesture.

"I, uh" Lance begins, and the brown color of his cheeks darken by just a deeper shade. "I had some inspiration from someone I admire."

Lance meets Keith's eyes for a moment, pretty blues clashing with Keith's unique color, and he felt his breath hitch at the honest commission and truthfulness. 

Lance was already gone before Keith could think of anything to say.

Huh.

Is his heart suppose to be beating this fast?

And why the hell is his face heating up so quickly?

  
  
  
  


** **

** _○●○●○●○●_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


When Saturday comes, Keith is the first to wake up from his dorm and out of his room to check scores. 

It always excites him to see if he surpassed his last score, every time. Or if he didn't. It gets him pumped to do better and push himself.

When he's by Tamp's classroom door. There are already a bang of students standing by, checking their team score and where they lay as a class.

Keith, makes his way towards where his class scores are. There are already a few people speaking among themselves and looking over their scores. He gets closer to the table and starts searching for his initials and Lance's.

_ L.M and K.K: _

_ Surpassed level: 8 _

_ Score: 87.7 _

_ Placed: 8th out of 20 for Tamp's entire advanced piloting class _

"**Holy shit." **Keith says breathlessly.

He has… he had never had such a high score for team piloting that good in months! Score was 88%? In 8th place out of 20 teams?! Hell,Keith was never able to surpass 80% when he was teamed up with someone else!

"Damn, Keith."

Says someone that was also in his class. Keith thinks his name was Chase or Jason or something liken that. He was a chill, nice dude that Keith never thought to become friends with.

(Yes, he knows. He's too "closed off")

  
  


"That new definitely is a good partner to be teamed with,huh?"

Keith thinks of Lance's blushing face, and wide grin and his heart swoops a little at the thought of him.

He wonders if he has already seen the score.

"Yeah," Keith says. "He's a great partner."

And all Keith could think about is when he'll be able to see him again and if they'll be partnered up again.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will follow me on this journey to continue to write more content we all enjoy 💜.
> 
> Love,  
Your friendly sarcastic black gal,  
Ali


End file.
